Anonymous
by Mrs.Jessi.Cullen
Summary: On her 16th birthday, Bella Swan recieves an anonymous letter. A year later she moves to live with her dad in Forks, where she meets many new people, including a mysterious golden eyed boy. Unexpectantly, fate brings her back to the anonymous letter. ExB
1. Summary

Okai, this is going to be my first fan fiction, so bare with me for a while. This is the summery, and I will post the first chapter later on tonight, I just have to edit it first.

Summary: Bella Swan is just an ordinary teenage girl. But on her 16th birthday, she recieves a surprise, a letter from her grand father. This note is soon disregarded, and a year later she moves to Forks to live with her father, and meets some very interesting people. As Bella's life begins to change, does the forgotten letter come up again? ExB.


	2. Chapter 1 Letter

Chapter 1- Letter

I hated birthdays, especially when the birthday in particular is my sweet sixteen. Can someone please tell me what is so _sweet_ about it? Besides that stomach turning, overly rich cake that some refer to as chocolate mousse. Trust me, I know what chocolate should taste like, and this thing most certainly was NOT chocolate, though it defines sweet perfectly.

But I could handle the mass of sugar, and being surrounded by family– that is if the family quality time is very. . . scant. I could bear through all these events, but the presents were a completely other situation. I more then hated presents– I _loathed _presents, with a hot and fiery passion. I hated how, no matter what the gift was, you had to be excited about it, because it was expected of you. Like come on, it is present, how can so much be expected. I am not an overly spirited person, so to feign exhilaration is not an easy thing to accomplish. Though, like on all birthdays, the presents are inevitable.

I sat on the couch, scowling at the many gifts wrapped each with their unique and extravagant colored wrapping. The horrendous things seemed to mock me, with there blinding designs and bright colors swirling across my vision. Suddenly, one of the demons was one my lap. I had not seen it coming and I cringed away from it slightly.

"This ones from Charlie," my mother, Renee, exclaimed.

I sighed in relief. Charlie, my timid and humble father. Though these were good qualities, his best in my opinion is that he lived across the country from my current location– Arizona– in the little town of Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father and missed him dearly, but him living so far away makes it hard for him to come visit on my birthday, meaning I don't have to act excited for anyone.

I unwrapped the gift hesitantly, taking care to not cut myself on the sharp edges of the paper. Once I had removed all the paper, I examined the box carefully. A new camera, that's cool.

"What is it honey?" My mom pestered.

"A new camera," I shrugged.

"Wow! That's great honey, you should be more thankful!"

_I am thankful, I just don't show it. _I smiled unwillingly in my moms direction. "Yeah, it's great."

The unwrapping continued until every present had been opened. I received nothing special in particular, but a lot of things that would be useful and that were very thoughtful of the giver. But my lack of pure joy emitting from ever pore ruined my mothers attitude, and my "party" (my mom, her husband Phil, and me) was over. . . finally.

I began cleaning up the mess the present opening made, shoveling the used paper into the waste bin. As I did so, a fragment of white caught my eye. I lifted the object from under the mess of scraps and examined it carefully. It was an unopened letter. It contained no return address, just my information on the center written in a fluid cursive.

_Isabella Swan_

_5643 58__th__ Street _

_Phoenix, Arizona 55416_

Curiosity overtook ne and I hastily ripped the letter open with my teeth.

_Dear Isabella, _it read.

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and living a happy life. You have never met me before, but I am your grand father. I just wanted to wish you a Happy 16__th__ Birthday. _

_I understand that this letter may seem odd to you, but I just wanted to let you know that though I have never met you, and I never will meet you, there is a person out there who cares about you and thinks of you always._

_My dearest Isabella, make sure you keep yourself safe. Remember to love openly and don't be afraid to care about someone. Laugh often and smile always. Good luck in the future. _

_Love Grandpa_

Grandpa? I only had one grandpa that I knew about. I shrugged my shoulder dismissively and sauntered to my bedroom shoving the letter deep into my jacket pocket.

* * * *

**Very short, I know. But it is more of an introduction. The rest of the chapters will be better and longer, I promise. **


End file.
